1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator including a solenoid for electromagnetically actuating a valve, and more particularly, to a seal structure for a fluid passage between a valve body part of the electromagnetic actuator and a member in which the valve body part is engaged and arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an electromagnetic valve has been used as a control valve for a fluid which is employed for controlling vehicles, and various structures have been proposed considering adaptability to various kinds of devices (For example, See FIG. 1 of JP-A-10-122404).
In JP-A-10-122404, an electromagnetic valve 10 including a valve body part 14, a solenoid part 16, and an installing bracket 18 is disclosed. On occasion of assembling the electromagnetic valve 10, in order to position the valve body part 14 around an axis according to hydraulic devices having different fluid passages, a spool housing 20 is rotated around an axis so as to align ports 20b to 20f respectively with fluid passages 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, and at the same time, the valve body part 14, the solenoid part 16, and the installing bracket 18 are fixed by caulking to one another by means of a caulking projection 18d provided on the installing bracket 18, in a state where the installing bracket 18 and the solenoid part 16 are positioned at a desired angle.